The Spirit of the dragon tamer
by austinf12
Summary: A legend was writren about a boy who could commune with dragon types and was also able to retain their And now the legend is beacame real in the form of boy that wil change the future of the
1. Chapter 1

Will be accepting offical characters for later chapters so pm me if interested and always read and enjoy, and feel free to leave any critzim you like in the review thanks

Authors note:

The forest was dark as a young boy slept in a tree in the ilex forest right around route 11, when all of the sudden he was burst awake from explosive noises heard in the distance. In a clear field less than fifty feet away from where the boy was sleeping two trainers were barking orders to their pokemon in what looked like a heated battle. " Bayleef use razor leaf on Totidile" said the trainer looking intensly at the other pokemon; "alright Totidile lets finish this start by using water gun to deflect those leafs, and then finish bayleef with bite" said the other trainer focused on a strategy of winning the battle. The trainers strategy was going to backfire, and the boy in the tree knew it immediately after totidile misfired it's water gun; " totidile no" said the stupefied trainer witnessing his plan backfire. The boy in the tree complimentented the other trainers composure at delivering a clear victory " that was well done my friend but you would have much to worry about while battling; because inexpirence of the other trainer won you the battle, but with tougher opponent's this will play no factor".

" Who said that" said the the now stupefied trainer looking around for a voice; realizing his mistake the boy kept quiet as the trainer in the middle still looked dumbfounded. And then out of no where a voice entered into the boys mind " My, my still causing trouble my friend; now come back now to the camp before someone catches you" said the voice in his head. " Hey you in that tree did you say that; why don't you come down and battle me then" said the trainer looking directly into the boys eyes; " okay but I don't have any pokeon, but you can still battle me" said the boy. What came next almost shocked the life out of the trainer beacause the boy in the tree jumped into the air and miraculously changed into a Dratini and landed on the ground right opposite the trainer. Then a mind slipped into the trainers conscience and said " so are we still battling or what", " well yes ive got five pokeon so lets go; by the way whats the winner get" said the trainer smiling sercretly wishing to capture this unique pokeom.

" Well if I win than you never saw what I did to battle you today, or if you win than you can capture me and I will follow you for the rest of my capable days" said the dratini telepathically. " Okay sounds fair at least ive got five pokemon this should be a snap" said the trainer already priming a pokeball in ready anticpation. " Let me be fair though I will only be a dratini throught this entire fight; so now begin come at with everything you got" said pokemon barely hear able taking a fighting pose ready for battle. " Go Slash" said the trainer throwing a pokeball watching it explode in white light; it was an ice type and flying type or commonly known as Delibirb. " slash use ice ball on dratini three times, then water gun near the ground around it" said the trainer, then slash charged up a giant iceball and threw it at dratini which was able to avoid the hit once but then it hit the second and third time dealing major damge causing the dratini to wither in pain as it was a super effective hit. " ohh its to strong can't last much longer" said the pokemon in pain, then the water gun hit finishing the job and causing more damage to the pokemon. " Give it up pokemon u lose" said the trainer suffering pain as he watched the pokemon get up saying to itself "must not get caught", this contiuned on three more times with slash hitting the pokemon with attacks and it still getting up but finally after once last cry reistance" mus, must not get caugh", was the last words the pokemon muttered before closing its falling over very weakely drooping its eyes preparing for what came next. " Slash return" said the trainer returing the delibird back into its pokeball, and then walked over to the fallen dratini new pokeball in hand but before catching it the trainer did something unexpected.

" I promise to take good care of you my new friend" said the trainer patting the fallen pokemons scales, and then the pokemon did something unexpected by looking up into the trainers eyes with happiness and then tapped its head on the pokeball passing out in the process. The pokeball wriggled forever as it seemed and finally stopped and from that moment the legend had begun

Peace everyone please tell me what uall think any input is great to increase my writing abillity.

Thanks.


	2. The name of a legend

As the trainer picked the pokeball up in euphoria for being able to capture such a unique pokemon, but the trainer forgot that the pokemon was very weak and decided it needed to be healed. " Go Dratini" said the trainer throwing the pokeball in the air which exploded in white light revealing a curled up form of scales on the ground which shuddered in exhaustion and pain. "I'd better get this pokemon to a nearby pokemon center quick beacause its looking very weak" said the trainer running over to the sleeping dratini, and carrying it in his arms. Many thoughts were going through the trainers head as he ran to the nearby pokemon center, " what will I call it once it wakes up, and will it stay as a dratini or change again". Then the pokemon center came into view of the trainer, and running inside almost like the bullet trains in Goldenrod city be tripped over a Chansey who gave him a happy glance. " Nurse joy my pokemon needs help immediately please, please help it" said the trainer worriedly, " okay we must be quick chansey get the healing machine ready while I run a general diagnostics of the pokemon thank u" said nurse joy quickly.

As the trainer saw the pokemon along with nurse joy disappear into the crictal care unit, the trainer saw flashbacks of the battle, " must not get caught" that phrase played over and over again in the young teens mind. It was as if that the pokemon was important in some event that would change the world, and the more the trainer thought about it the more worried he became. And then there was the part where the pokemon knowing that it was defeated wilingly went into the pokeball not forcibly like others in his party did. This stuck out to the trainer making him even more confused onto how to handle the situation at hand. Then nurse joy came out and said " your pokemon is awake would like to see you right away" smiled the joy snickering about how intent the trainers focus was on those doors. " Umm thank u nurse joy" said the trainer coming back to his senses and walking into the room, " hello my new friend are you feeling better now that your healed" said the trainer sitting next to the wide awake dratini. The trainer felt the similar feeling of something entering his conscious, " I'm fine now, and by the way what is your name" said the pokemon speaking telepathically to the trainer.

" Well my name is leo a trainer trying to win gym badges in order to beat the pokemon league" said the trainer rubbing the pokemons head trying to get it to trust him. " So all my pokemon have names so you will get one too unless you've already have one" said the trainer staring down at the pokemon, " my name is cerith, and I come from a great legend where im called the dragon tamer but just call me cerith" said the the pokemon resting its eyes continuing to mutter telepathically to the trainer. " Hey by the way sorry for not making it much of a battle, I really did not expect slash to do that much damage to you" said the trainer eyes drooping in sadness to that same scene awhile ago. " You won fair and square so now I must know what is my new trainers name" said cerith with droopy eyes; " well my name is Leo so you can call me that if u want or friend or whatever" said the trainer deep in thought. " Well then leo if you don't mind I will transform into my human form for now if that is okay or I could just stay like this" said the pokemon getting up and dropping down to the floor, " You may turn back if you don't want to stay in the cramped pokeball but just don't do anything mischievous okay" said leo already walking out of the room. " I will change later though not while we are in the pokemon center with everyone around" said the dratini already eyeing leos pokeball. " Dratini return" said the trainer pulling out the pokeball and watching the red light return his new pokemon to its resting place, " Thank you nurse joy for everything and have a good day" said the trainer walking out of the pokemon center in haste.

Peace until next time yours truly Leo


End file.
